


En Paraply...som kan fly?

by Alois_Zirconia



Series: Norwegian [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Circus, Drabble, Gen, No Slash, Not English, Short
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Zirconia/pseuds/Alois_Zirconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enda en kort historie jeg lagde for hjemmeleksa!</p><p>Anna har alltid hatt lyst til å skille seg ut, og se verden. Er dette sjansen hennes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Paraply...som kan fly?

Sirkuset er flommet med mennesker. Høye, lave, tynne, feite, alle er der. Jeg hadde hørt at alle i byen skulle komme, men dette ser ut som om nabobyen ble med! Barn skriker, gamle menn sitter på benker med strikkende koner, og det er farger overalt.

Til høyre for meg er spillområdet, det det er lykkehjul og store bamser, og menn med tykke, svarte barter. Det er blinkende lys til venstre, hvor den er en diger karusell, rusten, men merkelig nok fortsatt i primalderen. Latter hang i lufta. Hestemøkk, sukkerspinn og popcorn smører nesene til sulte barn som har større trengende sult for mat, enn kvalme av møkk.

Det er damer i utenlandske kjoler, alle forskjellige, med raslende gull om henda og halsen. Menn her er like sterke som i Lundeby, men de er slanke, med hår fargen av natten. Noen eldre menn fra sirkuset har ølmage, barter og salt-og-pepper hår med tiltrekkende hårlinje. Begge smiler bredt, and damene må dekke bysten når de bøyer seg ned og smiler til barn.

Mor sa de er sigøynere, og funket ikke som normale folk. Det synes ikke jeg heller. De er enda bedre! Med karamell-brun hud, og krøllete hår, ser de ut som noe rett ut fra en av fars bøker. Damene har ikke på seg noen sminke annet enn kullstøv smurt på og rundt øyenlokkene, men ser fortsatt penere ut enn alle kvinner i Lundeby. Lundeby-damer er bleke, med røde lepper og morgen-krøllet hår. De har på seg blyantskjørt og rysjete bluse, hæler som går _klikk-klakk_ på asfalten.

Sigøyner-damer har vilt, vakkert, mørkt hår. Noen av de går barføtt, og de i teltene, gjemt bak mønster-gardiner fra fjerne land, har alle på seg løse, litt møkkete bluser, med stort, fargerikt skjørt som svitsjer rundt anklene. De har gull overalt, håndledd, ører, hals og ankler, men aldri fingre. Fingrene bruker de til å spille vakkert på instrument, med umalte negler, istedenfor å _klikk-klakk-_ e på tavla i et støvete klasserom. Huden deres lyser med gløden av bålet, og de har dyp, vakker latter fra brystet. De har lange, tette øyenvipper, ikke klumpet av maskara, og fyldige, smidige kropper.

Jeg ville heller vært sigøynerkvinne, men jeg ble født Lundeby-dust. Da hadde det vært bedre om je- «Anna!» Hva? Jeg snudde meg, og ropte tanken min. Noen sekunder senere kom en andpusten Andreas trengende gjennom folkemengden, og banket nesten over en gammel dame. «Vi har lett overalt etter deg!» peste han, og satte seg på huk mens jeg hjalp damen med å ikke falle. Hun sa takk, og jeg smilte. Så snudde jeg meg til Andreas, og glodde stygt på han. «Det var du som ville kjøpe brus! Jeg sa at jeg skulle dra, men du bare- ikke åpne den!» skrek jeg, og klådde etter hvor Andreas hadde prøvd å åpne brusen sin for å ta seg en slurk. «Den spruter overalt!» Han himlet med øynene, og rettet seg opp. Han peste fortsatt litt.

«Hvo-» « _Maria,_ » la han trykk på for å avbryte hva jeg skulle si, «måtte knyte skolissen.» Jeg krysset armene foran brystet. «Kunne hun ikke gjort det _her?_ » Han lo tørt, irritert. «Hun skulle, men du gikk så fort at hun snublet og tryna,» sa han, og nikket hvor Maria kom i _perfect timing_ med ansiktet full av jordmerker. «Heisann,» sa hun tørt når hun kom bort til oss. «Er du her allerede?» Jeg slo opp med armene dramatisk, og traff i prosessen borti en femåring som red på skuldrene til faren.

«Vel _unnskyld meg_ , da!» spyttet jeg til dem, og børstet bort noen hår som hadde falt oppi ansiktet mitt under talen min. «Æ'kke min feil at mamma er en barnehamstrer!» Stemningen ble løst opp av Andreas, som slang armene rundt skuldrene våre og klemte oss sammen. «Jenter, jenter,» sa han, med en dårlig imitasjon av en eller annen spansk fyr. «La oss bare roe det ned her, _si?_ » Maria brøt ut i latter når han vagget øyenbrynene.

Etter å samle godter og snacks fra kiosken – hvor det var en hyggelig mann på størrelsen av en hval – gikk vi in i teltet. Det var tribuner lagd av tre som steg høyt opp rundt midten av teltet, hvor en rund scene sto. Teltet var nesten fullt, og vi dyttet oss inn til en rad med fire ledige stoler. Luften var tett, og det røde teltet var holdt oppe av lange stenger som steg fra gulvet. Vi satte oss ned, og tok av jakkene for den trykkende varmen. Folk satt tett rundt oss, pakket med mat og drikke. Var det et skilt som forbudte det, mon tro?

Ringmesteren kom ut til fanfare, og snakket dempet til spent hvisking. «Damer og herrer, og alle imellom,» han blunket til en toåring på raden nær han. «Velkommen til Sirkus Maestoso!» ropte han, og slo ut med armene. De kom ikke veldig langt, for han var en fet mann med tykk bart, og lignet veldig på en hvalross med dyp brummende stemme. Han hadde på seg det tradisjonelle kostymet til en ringmester, med pisk og alt. Han hadde til og med en topphatt!

Publikummet brølte og klappet; vi var alle veldig spente. Sirkuset kom bare annethvert år, og da kom alle. Jeg hadde ikke fått lov til å gå før, så jeg brølte høyest av alle (det sa i alle fall Andreas). Etter å ha introdusert programmet for forestillingen, vagget han ut bak scenen.

Trompetene hylte, lyset dempet seg, og det kom et søkelys på en klovn som syklet ut på scenen; han prøvde. Han kom seg ikke raskt avgårde, for knærne hans kom seg ikke under styret! Da reiste han seg: og datt på trynet. Og da lo publikum, vi lo så det trillet tårer og knær ble såre og røde av dasking. Vi lo så teltet spratt, og nabobyen hørte det.

Etter en stund med klovnen, kalte ringmesteren han ut –han snublet på veien– for å introdusere: «Den vakre, skjøre, uimotståelige,» –en sko traff han hardt i bakhodet– «Kjære Bellissimo Cigno!*»

Og ut på scenen svevet den peneste kvinnen i landet. Pakket in i silke og tyll, med en krone av fjær og krystaller, glitret hun i søkelyset. Fjærkronen strakte seg rundt tinningen fra baksiden av hodet, med ett nettverk av diamanter på tråd som gikk foran og ned i pannen hennes. Den hvite tyllkjolen nådde knærne, og føttene var pakket inn i ballerinasko. Hun svevde, med beina som beveget seg smidig under henne mens hun snurret og sirklet rundet på scenen. Hendene foran henne, snurret hun fortere og fortere, og publikummet våget ikke gjespe. Hun kom til en halt midt på scenen, i en _arabesque_.

Ringmesteren sa noe, men jeg hørte bare surr. Hun var _vakker_. Alt jeg hadde lyst til å bli: smidig, elegant, tynn og pen. Enhver jentes drøm. Hun sto helt stille, og øynene stirret ufokusert på et punkt i teltveggen. Hun hadde et nøytralt ansiktsuttrykk. _Hvorfor smiler hun ikke..?_

De dystre tankene mine ble avbrutt av at hun brått rettet seg opp, og svevde som en sky bort til en stige ved en av stengene som holdt taket oppe. Hun lettet et bein, og det tok meg en stund å riste meg ut av det og innse at hun klatret. Hun klatret og klatret, høyere og høyere. Til slutt var hun så høyt oppe at hun var på størrelse med den øverste delen av tommelen min, hvis jeg holdt den opp en armlengde vekk.

Der var det en plattform, på toppen av stigen, akkurat stor nok til å få plass til føttene hennes på. _Vel, vi vet hvem som ikke har høydeskrekk,_ tenkte jeg, mens hun plukket opp en hvit glamorøs fjærparaply. Hun holdt den foran seg med begge armer, og gikk ut på tråden. _Hva.?_  Uten at jeg hadde merket det, var det en strak tråd som gikk tvers til andre delen av teltet, hvor det ventet en annen plattform. Jeg gispet. Hun hadde tenkt til å gå over den, uten sikkerhet!

Andreas klukklo stille ved siden av meg. Jeg skumpet borti han, uten å rive bort øynene mine fra den balanserende piken. Han bannet, og det hørtes ut som om han hadde sølt brusen sin. En dame fra raden bak oss hysjet på han.

Hun lignet virkelig en svane der hun sto, strak og elegant mens hun gikk sakte over. Føttene trådte lett, et trinn, et trinn, og... stopp. Sjokk stille midt på tråden, begynte hun å snu seg mot publikumssiden. Mange folk begynte å hviske, og jeg kunne akkurat se øynene hennes glimte i humor, som ga bort fasaden av ufølsomhet.

Jeg så til ringmesteren spørrende, bare for å se han nær bakscene-gardinene, på knærne. Hatten hans var av, og det så ut som han ba. Leppene bevegde seg raskt i et mønster av ord, mens øynene hans fulgte ryggen hennes. Kanskje hun var datteren hans? De lignet litt, men hun fikk nok mest fra moren hvem nå enn det var. Kanskje hun som kastet skoen? Hun krøket seg litt sammen, og-

Hun hoppet.                                                                           

For et sekund hang hun i lufta, tyll og silke, en engel i mørket. Jeg kunne nesten se henne gløde. Mens hun så rett fram, øyne ufokusert, flyttet hun paraplyen til en hånd, og tiden strømmet tilbake.

Og så falt, falt, falt hun, en liten hvit prikk mot mørket av teltet. Så, midt i fallet, var det som om hun spredte vingene sine. Den lille flekken ble større mens hun åpnet paraplyen, og holdt den over seg. Alle holdt pusten når hun rykket-

Og sank fredfullt ned til bakken. Hun holdt hodet høyt, og landet mykt som en fjær på bakken. Ballerina-skoene hennes traff med tærne først, og holdt henne stående mens hun bøyde seg ned og gjorde en _arabesque penchée_.

Det ene beinet hennes kom så langt opp at skjørtet bøyde seg, og hun sto elegant stille mens publikum begynte å hviske, sjokkert. Et kor av summing startet opp, og bare noen sekunder senere begynte klappingen.

En brå, voldsom klapping, som bare kan klappes når publikumet elsket noe. Folk plystret og ropte, og de kastet rosene sine. Noen gjorde det til og méd med andres blomster, rev dem fra jakkelommer og kastet den ut. Det var en haug av roser ved føttene hennes, men hun sto stokk stille og stirret til siden. Ringmesteren vendte hodet opp, og jeg kunne se at han gråt av lettelse herfra. Søkelyset jeg ikke engang hadde merket sto på henne dempet, og først da rettet hun seg sakte.

Benet kom til å hvile på bakken – men sto fortsatt litt borte fra det andre – som var rød med roser, og hendene hennes slapp ned ved sidene hennes. Hun rettet sakte ansiktet, rett mot meg, og neiet, et bein bak det andre. Sånn sto hun, blant den uforskammede hoiingen, og rettet seg opp etter noen sekunder. Ansiktet hennes var blankt. Men lukten av hestemøkk forsvant, heiinga døde ned, for hun så meg i øynene.

Og for et øyeblikk, kunne jeg sverge på at hun smilte litt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Anna kom ikke hjem til mor, likevel. Hun hadde drømmer å følge.)

**Author's Note:**

> *Vakre Svane


End file.
